To Follow You
by Diniaulicious
Summary: New KyuMin Shortfic from Diniaulicious! Sungmin telah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun berniat menyusul Sungmin. Berhasilkah Kyuhyun menemui Sungmin?. Angst(?) but Happy End. It's KyuMin Yaoi fiction, little OOC maybe? some announcement about my old fict -Love You Love Me- here!


Title : To Follow You

Pairing : KyuMin

Other Cast :

- Ryeowook

- Kangin

- Eunhyuk

Genre : Angst-HappyEnd-

Length : Drabble or Oneshoot ? :P

Author : Diniaulicious

Warning : YAOI! TYPO! Non EYD. Always be the Gaje one. NO BASH, FLAME and other annoyed word.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ!, DON'T COMMENT, DON'T COMPLAIN!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah seminggu hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap foto Sungmin yang sengaja ia pajang di meja tempat Sungmin biasanya meletakkan sesuatu.

Di raihnya bingkai foto tersebut, sejenak Ia tatap, tak lama tatapannya beralih pada ranjang tempat dimana kekasihnya dulu selalu terpulas disana.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini.

"Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah kepergianmu hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Ia memejamkan matanya terlintas dipikirannya kejadian yang mengakibatkan Sungmin pergi dari sisinya.

Semua terjadi karena kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang terjadi akibat kecerobohan Sungmin dalam menyetir.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku hyung.. Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini.. Kenapa kau tega sekali pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.." Kyuhyun mulai meracau sendiri, air mata mulai menetes dikedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali.. Sudah kukatakan, biar aku saja yang menyetir.. Kenapa kau tetap memaksa..." Omel Kyuhyun yang seharusnya pada Sungmin, tapi kini tak ada Sungmin disana.

"Maafkan aku... Aku telah membiarkanmu menyetir malam itu.. Seharusnya aku tidak mengizinkanmu kan?" Kyuhyun terus berujar sambil menatap bingkai foto yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Kini penyesalannya seakan tak bermakna, Sudah terlambat, saat ini Sungmin tak lagi disisinya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung.. Sangat.."

'CKLEK'

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar KyuMin, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tersedu di atas ranjang, Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Setelah seminggu kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu saja seperti itu, yang ia lakukan setiap hari hanya termenung, lalu tiba-tiba menangis. Entahlah.. Semua sudah terlalu lelah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kehidupannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo makan, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan.. Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanya Ryeowook mulai mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ia hanya terdiam sambil memeluk bingkai yang berisi foto Sungmin, ya setidaknya tangisnya sudah berhenti.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah sedikit saja.. Nanti kau sakit lagi, kau tidak mau kan, disana Sungmin hyung mengkhawatirkanmu. Sungmin hyung pasti sedih kalau kau sakit lagi."

Mendengar nama Sungmin, kontrol pikiran Kyuhyun mulai tergerak, ia menatap Ryeowook di ujung pintu kamarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari kamar.. Ayo makan! Sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan, kau pasti lapar." Kangin menyambut Kyuhyun, dan membimbing adiknya yang paling kecil ini untuk makan bersama di meja makan.

Tak ada sedesible-pun suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia terus bungkam, namun gerak tubuhnya masih mengikuti tawaran Kangin, ia mengikuti langkah Kangin menuju meja makan.

"Eoh Kyu!" semua menyambut Kyuhyun di meja makan. Sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berada di antara mereka tentunya setelah kepergian Sungmin.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Kyu, kau pasti lapar, beberapa hari tak makan sama sekali." semua hyungnya meletakkan berbagai macam lauk dimangkuknya.

Sungguh, ternyata hyungdeulnya sangat menyayanginya.

"Gomapta.." ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sambil mencoba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

Terlihat menyedihkan memang, namun para hyungnya menghargai usaha Kyuhyun untuk tampak lebih normal.

.

* * *

.

Setelah makan, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan-selama seminggu ini-. Ya, merenung.

Disinilah ia sekarang, di dekat jendela, menatap keluar. Entahlah objek apa yang ia lihat sekarang, tatapannya lurus menjurus pada langit yang biru.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan demi kenangan yang tiba-tiba hinggap dipikirannya. Ketika dimana Sungmin mau melakukan fanservice dengannya. Ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin menghampirinya dan memeluknya dihadapan para ELFs. Semua terputar kembali bak roll film di otaknya.

Begitu ia rindukan sosok manis itu. Sampai sebuah pemikiran bodoh terlintas diotaknya.

"Aku.. Aku akan menyusulmu hyung.. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menyusulmu... Ya... Secepatnya.." ucap Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, menatap banyaknya mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan raya.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari posisinya, berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam. Ia berjalan melewati Eunhyuk dan keluar dari apartment.

"Ya! Dia kenapa lagi."

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat jalan raya yang ada dihadapannya. Kendaraan padat dan berarus kencang di sana. Kyuhyun semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat banyak sekali mobil-mobil yang lewat dihadapannya.

"Sungmin hyung.. Dengan begini, pasti aku akan lebih cepat menyusulmu.."

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah menuju jalan raya itu, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang disana melambaikan tangannya dan mulai sedikit berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh harap. Ia berlari menyambut orang tersebut. Ia buka tangannya lebar-lebar dan...

'BRUK'

Kedua tubuh itu bertubrukkan dan saling memeluk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bogoshippo~"

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung.. Jinja Neomu.. Bogoshippo.." ungkap Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Dipeluknya erat tubuh pria yang selama ini ia galaukan.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa kau meninggalkanku minggu lalu.. Dan kenapa kau baru kembali?" lirih Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengeratkan pelukkan itu.

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Itu karena minggu lalu aku terburu-buru, taksinya sudah menunggu lama, jadi aku tidak sempat menunggumu. Eomma dan Appa terlalu berlebihan menanggapi berita kita kecelakaan, mereka tidak percara kalau aku baik-baik saja jadi aku datang ke sana untuk memastikan kepada mereka bahwa keadaanku baik-baik saja. Setelah itu Eomma dan Appa memintaku menginap disana beberapa hari. Mianhae tidak memberimu kabar sebelumnya.. Lagipula disana, Eomma memberiku obat herbal untuk menghilangkan bekas luka ditanganku dengan cepat. Lihat, luka ditanganku sudah sembuh, tidak berbekas pula!" ujar Sungmin semangat, ia melepas pelukkannya dan menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Ya tangannya sempat terluka karena kecelakaan seminggu lalu. Mobilnya menyerempet trotoar dan tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Sungmin tergesek hiasan mobil yang terbuat dari kaca, menyebabkan sebuah luka membujur yang cukup terpampang di tangan kanannya. Ya sejauh ini, cuma itu saja luka yang-tidak terlalu- fatal.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."

"Ne.. Eoh, keundae.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tadi aku mau memberhentikan taksi, untuk menyusulmu ke Ilsan. Disini banyak sekali taksi yang lewat.."

"Eoh jinja? Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Sebelum banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita."

"Ne.. Oh ya Hyung.. Lain kali jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Ne arraseo.."

.

.

.

.

.

_THE END_

Ada yang ingat dengan diriku ini? #plakk

Hey, saya kembali hanya untuk mempublish shortfic ini, hehe..

.

.

btw, ada yang inget sama FF gue yang judulnya 'Love You Love Me - KyuMin'?

disini gue mau bilang, sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu, gue udah bikin sejenis Last Story nya gitu, bisa dibilang sequel.. Maap yah, gue nggak konsisten, padahal waktu itu bilang LYLM gak bakal ada sequel.. T_T, makanya disini gue bilangnya Last Story bukan sequel.. :P

gue pengen nanya nih, bagi yang masih mengingat FF itu kira2 pada mau nggak kalo gue publish Last Story-nya disini?,, Actually Last Storynya belom selesai gue ketik, jadi niatnya kalo udah selesai baru mau gue publish setelah UN.. terhitung hari ini UN D-9 cuyy T_T

dan bagi yang mau, gue mau minta tolong juga nih..

gue mau minta tolong temen-temen semua buat like foto gue di:

fanpage: Best Ulzzang Contest, buka album foto '[OPEN] The Best Ulzzang Of the Month (Girl)', buka foto dengan nama Dini Auliya Zayyana, dan klik suka/like. atau langsung ke link-nya:

www. facebook photo. php?fbid=398416586932512&set=a. 397262147047956. 1073741832. 392042724236565&type=1&relevant_count=1

(hapus semua spasi)

atau kalo gak mau repot ngapusin spasi, lo bisa buka TL fb gue Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf, disana ada link-nya.. Maaf ya ngerepotin /\, dan maap juga kalo misalnya ini ngelenggar rules, actually gue gak tau ini nglanggar atau nggak, jadi so sorry aja ya :P

gue janji deh, kalo banyak dari temen-temen semua yang bantu, abis UN gue bakal publish Last Story of Love You Love Me..

akhir kata..

tolong bantu saya, dan tolong Reviewnya yaaahh.. :)

Diniaulicious  
Dini Auliya Zayyana Elf  
April, 6th 2013.


End file.
